Not Meant To Be
by younghearts122
Summary: It is the happiest day of Blair's life, or is it? Rated T for no particular reason. Has nothing to do with the mid-season finale this year, I wrote this before the episode aired. Please rate and review and I hope you like it!
1. Wonderful

Blair POV

This is it. Today, my new life begins. Today, I leave my past behind. Today, I marry Louis.

I can't help but feel a little sad, leaving New York, Serena, Nate, even Chuck. No! Not Chuck! I do not need him ruining my wedding day.

Today is perfect. I have never been happier in my entire life. Although, there is something gnawing at me. It's like it's trying to tell me something, like this isn't right. No, it must just be nerves, a few butterflies.

*Flashback*

"How do you think I feel? I haven't slept. It's like there's something in my stomach, fluttering."

"Butterflies?"

*End of Flashback*

No! NO NO NO!

I cannot think about, him!

"Blair? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Serena! Just the person I needed to see."

"Hey, I found this in your room and thought it would look wonderful with your dress."

*Flashback*

"The Erikson Beamon necklace. No, I can't"

"Yes you can. Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on something worthy of its beauty. I truly am sorry"

*End of Flashback*

"Serena, I'm supposed to wear the family jewels. Sorry."

"I already talked with the duchess and once she saw it she said you could wear it. Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful."


	2. Always

Chuck POV

"I cannot believe you dragged me to this Nathaniel."

"Look, chuck, Blair's our friend and we have to be here to support her."

"I often wonder why I put up with you."

The truth of the matter is, I do want to be here, but I don't want to be sitting in these pews.

I want to be standing up there with her, her hands in mine, smiling at each other like we used to.

I hurt her too much; she'd never take me back.

If it hadn't been for Jack, she'd still be mine, not Louis'.

I love her.

I don't care if her baby is his. I don't care if Monaco is where her heart lies.

I love her.

Always have, always will.


	3. Lies Always Catch Up To You

BPOV

"Blair, I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Serena."

"B? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

Next thing I knew her arms were around me.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too."

*Flashback*

"Is that it?"

"I love you too."

*End of Flashback*

"Blair? What's wrong?"

I'm crying. Why am I crying?

"I'm just so happy."

"Blair those aren't happy tears. What's going on?"

"It's… it's about the baby."

"Blair? What about it?"

"I lied."


	4. Worst

BPOV

The wedding march is starting.

"You ready Blair bear?"

"Ready daddy."

Everyone's here. Nate, Erik, Jonathon, Cyrus, Roman, Mom, and… and even Chuck.

Daddy seems perfectly happy to be able to give me away, although, I do think I see a tear welling up in his eye.

I can't believe I'm doing this. It doesn't feel right.

Chuck is looking at me. He's not smiling. He looks sad.

I can't believe I'm feeling weird about this.

This is the best day of my life.

I'm getting married.

I'm leaving New York.

I'm starting over.

I'm going to be a princess.

I'm going to spend my life with Louis.

This is the best day of my life, and yet, the worst.


	5. Speak Now

CPOV

I can't believe she's going through with this.

She looked right at me, but she didn't look happy.

She didn't look like she was mocking me either.

She looks sad, worried, like she needed help, my help.

I felt my heart sink as she stepped in front of the altar.

She smiled at him, but it looked forced.

He didn't seem to notice.

As they exchange vows I simply sit here, wishing I could support her, but I can't.

She's marrying someone who isn't right for her.

I wish there's something I could do.

The priest says something and I realized I zoned out.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

All eyes turned to me as I slowly stood.


	6. Worst Day Just Got Better

BPOV

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object."

I turn to see Chuck standing there.

So many emotions came over me.

"What is the reason for your objection?"

Louis does not look happy.

"I love her. I love her more than anything. I love her more than life itself. I don't care if you're having his baby. I love you Blair, so much it consumes me."

*Flashback*

"You can let Gossip Girl be right about you, but I'm not going to let her be right about me. I'm not going to be weak anymore. I love you, Chuck Bass, so much that it consumes me."

*end of Flashback*

There are tears rolling down my cheeks, happy tears this time.

"Blair has the choice, but I do not believe she would be up here if she loved you over me."

Louis is not going to be happy about this.

"I'm sorry Louis."

Luckily, Chuck was on the end of his pew.

I grabbed his wrist and ran out of the church.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Chuck, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, let's just go."

I got in his limo and we sped off.

"I'm so happy you chose me."

"It was never him, Chuck. I was fooling myself. It was always you."

"I love you, Blair."

"I love you too, Chuck."


	7. Happily Ever After

BPOV

*1 week later*

"Chuck, there's something I have to tell you, it's about the baby."

"Please don't tell me if it has anything to do with Louis."

"It doesn't, well, not entirely. When I came to tell you who the father was, I was so close to telling you the truth, but I was being foolish. The baby is not Louis', it's yours. I'm so sor-"

His lips were pressed against mine.

"You're not mad? I should have told you. I'm sor-"

"Shh. Don't apologizes. I'm not mad, I'm happy. We're going to be a family!"

All of a sudden I was in the air.

"But, I want to be a proper family."

He pulled something out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"I have been carrying this around for two years. Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it.

Two years and he never gave up?

"Yes. Yes! A million times yes!"

And from that day on we lived happily after after.


	8. 3 Years Later

BPOV

*3 years later*

It's been 3 years.

3 years since Chuck and I got married.

3 years since my beautiful baby girl was born.

3 years since my happily ever after began.

Chuck and I still live in his penthouse apartment in the Empire Hotel in New York.

Our life is perfect.

Little Sophia is now three years old and looks so much like her father.

I fall in love with her more and more every day.

I fall in love with Chuck more and more every day as well.

Life is perfect, nothing can change that.


End file.
